Timeline
Prehistory *'4500 Million BK:' The world forms & the 4 Elemental Old Gods with it, shifting and warring against one another endlessly. *'2500 MBK: '''Stalemate & equilibrium reached by Elementals allows life to begin to form, which gives rise to the 3 Fey Old Gods. *'2500MBK - 243 MBK:' Metaphysical "war" between Gods as life tries to cover the world & the world fights it with increasingly hostile environments or events. Complexity of lfe increases from single cell to multi to plant to animal etc. *'243-66 MBK:' Age of Terrible Lizards followed by Elemental Cataclysm & "Old Concord" where the Gods come to agreement to allow life to flourish, but compete through their chosen or favoured forms of it. *'66MBK - 3MBK:' Constant cycles of predator & prey go around, coalescing into Reptilian (Elemental) vs Mammalian (Fey) as the most favoured types over time. *'1MBK:' The first Dragons evolve from the great lizards, imbued with more of the Elemental Gods influence. the Titans ahave also developed at this time. *'500MBK - 1MBK:' Dragons & Titans achieve true sentience, becoming the Firstborn Races. *'500KBK:' Old Gods begin to interact with their creations much more, forming pacts & bestowing powers now that their creations can both understand these things & their worship provides more direct power. Competition intensifies, war is constant... *'115 KBK: Forth, Elemental Old God of Water, is slain by his Draconic creations due to the power he had granted them & their closeness to him. Ice Age begins, much life destroyed. Dragons forced into slumber, Titans rule uncontested & develop their civilisation to its greatest heights. *'''100 KBK: Most Races have taken their modern forms by now, surviving in primitive states in the shadows of greater events. *'12 KBK:' Ice Age ends. Most Races, including Humanity, begin to evolve & spread at an exponential rate as land is exposed, becomes hospitable or allows them to move away from the main warzones that develop as the Dragons slowly reawaken. Ancient History *'5KBK: '(The New Dawn): Titan's complete the Rite of Ascension. Based on clues from the death of Forth & intense research, they attempt to become Divine in order to strike down the Dragons & free the world from the chains of ALL the Old Gods endless churning chaos. One of them, Isay the Mistress of Illusion, betrays them at the rituals culmination at the behest of the Fey Old Gods & is split into two near-divine forms in the resulting battle. This distraction allows several Dragons also under the sway of the Elementals to interfere, all being elevated as a result. *'5KBK-3KBK: '(The Waning): Titan & Greater Dragons decendants begin to wither, becoming less than their ancestors now that they have ascended. Their civilisations collapse, Dwarves move into old Titan homelands & territories. *'3KBK-2KBK:' (Age of Dwarves): King Nevi Highmountain, amidst the ruins of the Titans domain of Gram, dedicates his line & kingdom to the New Gods. Powerful & secretive, they drive most others from their lands. Other Races continue to develop civilisations of their own, slowly turning to the New Gods under the new Dwarven Imperial influence whether consciously or not. *'2KBK-1500BK:' (Age of Elves/The Iron War): Elvenkind invades from the Feywild at the behest of the Fey Old Gods, an immune response to drive out their upstart offpsring by denying them worship. Humanity/Halflings/Gnomes & other Races avoid the initially forest domains of the Elves, keeping to the coastal regions though harassed or attacked if they are encountered. *'500BK-0BK:' (The Iron Accord): Dwarves drive Elven invaders from Gram, stalemate develops into eventual formal cessation of hostilities, both sides retreat to their realms (Gram or the various Courts) bound to let the other Races choose their own faiths. Both begin to stagnate as time goes by. Reasons for the cessation are unclear... Distant History *'0AK:' (The Darkest Day): Kor the Undying is born in Simms Cemetary, his family travel with him to Cardinals Cross in Valerun. *'1AK-100AK:' (The Age of Orcs): Sweeping from the northeast, the ravening hordes of the Tuch descend on the various kingdoms & holdings of others. Dwarves hold out alone, Elves ally for the most part with Human realms & eventually drive the bloodthirsty & insane invaders back, MUCH is lost in the Tuch's drive to tear down anything remotely to do with the New Gods, civilisation or knowledge. *'100AK-500AK:' (The Dark Ages): Slowly the lands begin to recover, the shape of modern countries form through war & strife. *'500AK:' (Week of Weeping Willows) Kor betrays the Circle of Death & murders the leadership, fleeing with their bodies into the abandoned & original Dark Elven Court of Broken Boughs. Attempts by the Circles to locate him prove fruitless... *'1000AK:' (Age of Men): Humanity unites under one ruler for the first time, King James I, Steward of Daria. The other major rulers such as King Strath of Greyhollow, Saint Andrea of Shrill and Flog Churchpebbles of the Lowhills swear grudging fealty. Recent History *'1920AK: '(Black Night): Kor emerges from the Underdark through what is now the Korwood at the head of a vast army of allgedly reanimated beings & twisted plantlife. Marches eastward & sacks Heavenhill, raiding the Library of Sevenhills, before retreating back to his now completed lair "the Kormont". None stand against the overwhelming tide of monstrosities but he ignores those that cower at his passing, turning his attention westwards. King James I, the Elder, is slain leading his army to face Kor, his infant son becoming king. *'1921-1930AK: '''Kor raids the Lowhills & Valerun in short order, focusing on collections of magical lore or historical records of the New Gods. Small armies are crushed, the occasional cohesive resistance is also decimated, most live in fear of the monsters in the night though he seems to still leave the citizenry alone unless they violate the woodlands, in which case his Splinter Servants perform the same functions as the Shadow Elves of Parth... *'1930-1940AK:' King James II, the Old Achiever, begins to organise with the other kingdoms behind the scenes whilst seeming to bow to Kor's demands when they are made. *'1940-1960:' (Angyllish Invasion): Armies from Angyll, supported by a fleet from Breth, attempt an invasion which decimates the Lowhills once more. Brightfort, Shrill & Valerun respond with assistance from the Elven Courts of the Sun & Wood along with small contingent of knights from Gram. Eventually repulsed, the bonds forged during the war cement plans to rid Daria of its most evil blight. Kor's forces engage the Angyllish only once, at the Battle of Thin Rose Chapel. The Angyllish force is utterly destroyed & their bodies turned to twisted, Blood-oozing trees lining the road to the chapel as a warning... *'1965-1970:' (The Parthian War) Gram actively declares war on Kor, marching south through Parth to engage his forces there. The Elven Court of the Moon surprises many by joining, but the Barbarian Clans are split between the factions. The war ruins the land still further, turning it much into blasted ruins. *'1970-1975: (The Uprising): Shrill, the West Ports & the Far Isles all openly join the Alliance. War escalates with the dead of Brightfort, Valerun & the Lowhills rising from their graves to serve as fodder. Those Kingdoms publicly refuse to disobey Kor & as such are left alone aside from these violations & the ever-present repressive or arbitrary rulings coming from the Kormont. *'''1976-1979: (The Fall of Kirkland): The war sways back & forth until the majority of the combined Alliance forces are destroyed in a Great Ritual at Brightfort's westernmmost province of Kirkland. Hundreds of thousands perish as Kor personally performs the Ritual of Ashen Winds & levels most of the main towns, eliminating all life in a hundred mile radius. He seems to use the power from the mass death to animate most of the remains, leaving him exhausted but triumphant. *'1979AK:' (Red Morning): Unbeknownst to Kor, the sacrifice of the souls of the Alliance was deliberate. Knowing his recent completion of the knowledge of that Rite, the Alliance forced its use to deplete his strength, allowing a small band to infiltrate his lair. Retreating to his domain to recuperate, he is assailed by the King of Brightfort along with the heads of the Churches & Circles. After 3 days & nights of battle he is finally killed, his body taken near to Drumhill & interred, with the Clericstone Cathedral raised nearby to keep eternal vigil. Most of his minions stop moving, crumble to dust or fleeing to the wastes & wild places. The Korwood is still a blighted hell & most of the buildings are brought low in the next few weeks. But a new day dawns for Daria with his defeat. *'''2019AK: '''The present day... __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__